


An Unexpected Viewer

by mdsmikkelsn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vibrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdsmikkelsn/pseuds/mdsmikkelsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys a vibrator and Derek walks in to Stiles using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Viewer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, definitely my first smut fic. It was betaed by the amazing Crimson, she is the best and I owe her a ton for helping me with the beginning of my writing career. I hope you like it.

As soon as he heard the doorbell, Stiles ran downstairs. He opened the door and saw, sitting on the front porch, a brown package. Although the box was unmarked, he knew what it was. In fact, he had been waiting for it for a while now. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up at the prospect of what he knew lay inside. Quickly, he picked it up and brought it inside.

Stiles took the package to his room and placed it on his bed. The teenager knew that if Scott ever found out about this, he’d never be able to live it down. Wiping the thought from his mind, he grabbed his keys and sliced through the packaging. Inside, in a mountain of Styrofoam peanuts, lay a long thin box with the words VIBRATOR emblazoned across the top in pink, blocky letters. Squeezing his acquisition, he exhaled the breath he had been unconsciously holding in for the past minute. His dad had the evening shift tonight and god knows he couldn’t be more thankful. He had some very personal plans to attend to...

After unwrapping the vibrator, he gave it a thorough examination. It was made of a pink plasticy material, bendable but still firm. At one end, it curved into the rough semblance of a penis. The other had a silver grey cylindrical cap that could be twist off to put batteries in. It was about seven inches in length and 1.5 inches in diameter. Stiles licked his lips. For numerous nights, he had been fingering himself, all in preparation for this, but "this" was obviously a lot bigger than his fingers had been.

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out some batteries to power the bad boy up. The vibrator had three functions, each more intense than the last. "This is going to be crazy intense," he muttered. 

He couldn’t think of a time when he’d been more nervous and excited at the same time than this present moment. Maybe at Tammy Bostwick’s birthday party in sixth grade, when his name had been pulled for seven minutes in heaven with Emily Henderson (seven minutes which consisted of them staring at each other uncomfortably), but that was a long time ago. He closed the door and hopped up on his bed, stripping of his clothes.

Stiles grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer and began to prepare himself. Although the boy was a virgin, he knew how to get himself off without any help. He lay back across the pillows and exhaled as he slid one lubed finger between his ass cheeks. He pressed firmly against his hole, his body accepting him with minimal protest. This was in fact his favorite part, the initial burn of penetration before the pleasure started. It was exhilarating. He was muffling moans, his breath caught in the back of his throat, the slight thoughts of a certain broody Alpha flooding his mind.

He let his body adjust before sliding in and out a few more times and adding a second slick finger. He stretched himself out with soft curses and little sighs of pleasure. His dick began to leak some pre-cum onto his stomach, where it lay hot and neglected. When he felt he was open enough, he grabbed the vibrator, lathered it up with lube and slowly pressed the tip against his opening.

His jaw fell slack, his lips forming a rather obsene "o", as he pushed the vibrator all the way towards his prostate. He had never felt so full before, not even when he tried fingering himself for the first time. He could barely move his body and his vision had gone blurry around the corners. He screwed his eyes tight shut as he began to pull the vibrator in and out. He adjusted the angle a little bit and suddenly jerked as he felt a rough flow of pleasure inundating his body. The boy had found his spot, and without further ado he turned the vibrator function up to one. He let out a strangled cry, shamelessly picturing said Alpha inside him, pinning him to his bed as he fucked him open. Never, in any of his lonely nights, he had felt something so intense. He grabbed his dick with his already moist hand and frantically started jerking himself off. His vision whited out as he striped his stomach with surprisingly big amounts of cum. His body was feeling way too sensitive as he pulled the vibrator out with an obscene noise and turned it off. He lay there with his eyes closed for a while, just basking in the afterglow when he heard a noise at the window.

Silhouetted in the open window was the unmistakable outline of Derek Hale. His expression was unreadable (and his hair was perfect).  
Needless to say, the afterglow vanished in seconds, replaced with horror and mortification.

"JESUS FUCK,” shouted Stiles as he scrambled across his bed and grabbed his boxers and t-shirt. “What the fuck, Derek?!” he yelled through the window. His face and neck were flushed red but the older man didn't look embarrassed in the slightest. 

“Seriously, w.. what the hell? What where you doing? Did it ever occur to you that a dude might need some private time?" As he was shouting, the frames of the previous scene were playing back in his mind, making him wonder how much of it did Derek catch.

"How much exactly did- You know what, just leave, you need to leave because I’m never going to live this down. Ever,” he finished in a defeated voice.

Instead of listening to him, Derek came through the window and closed it behind him, a small smirk curving his lips.

“Well, I came to see about the research you said you were going to do on Alpha packs, but you seemed... engaged," he said, looking at Stiles' unmade bed. "So I waited.”

Stiles jaw fell open. 

“You saw all of that?" The boy was still processing when he concluded, "That is... no, that is so not okay. On any level, in any context, you can’t just watch a guy. You can’t just…” he failed to find words to describe Derek’s heinous crime. “That should be punishable by like, death, man. I... you should go. You need to leave so I can die and never wake up.”

Stiles was already rushing to open the windows when Derek took a step forward. 

“I didn’t know you liked that, Stiles.” 

Right when he thought it couldn't get more embarrassing. The younger man was a bit disconcerted, but he figured he already hit the bottom. 

“To be totally honest -since I don't have much left to hide, thanks to you-, that was my first time with.. it," he said nodding towards the vibrator. "I mean, the shipping was free and it seemed like a good idea...” He stopped. He should have stopped earlier, but he was panicked, and he always babbled when he was panicked.

Derek kept walking forward, almost predatory, with his eyes blown black. Stiles took a step back but soon hit his wall. The two men's hands were almost touching, and Stiles' could feel Derek's hot breath land on his cheeks.

“Um, Derek? You’re standing like, really close to me,” he tried in a tiny voice.

Derek seemed lost in his own thought.

“That was the hottest thing..” And like that, Derek pounced on him, pressing him up to the wall, lips hot and demanding. Stiles let out a surprised moan and froze under the other man's embrace. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t pictured this a thousand times in his wettest dreams, but he hadn’t in a million years thought it would ever actually happen. And now that it was, he wasn’t quite sure what to do.

As Derek was pressing against him harder and harder, he gave his stiffness up and let himself dive into the other body. One of his hands slid into Derek’s hair while the other reached for his shoulder. Derek made a little groan and pressed his tongue against Stiles’s lips. He obliged and opened his mouth as Derek was mouth-fucking him in the most delicious way. The Alpha broke the gap between the two men's hips and tightened his grip on Stiles. Through the layers of clothes, he could feel him going hard again. Derek slid a knee in between his legs and his body rose to meet him.

Stiles wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn’t about to let it stop. He ground down against the other man, who actually whimpered into the boy's mouth. Derek turned him around and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. And at this point, it wasn’t even fair anymore. 

Stiles was in his boxers while Derek was fully clothed. He pulled at the hem of his shirt “Off, need it off.” Derek leaned up and pulled his shirt off, much to Stiles' appreciation. He was an Adonis among men, all muscles upon muscles that Stiles could suddenly touch. He grabbed Derek and pulled him back down, crushing their lips together. Derek was hot and all tongue as he started mouthing up Stiles neck, breathing in his scent deeply and sucking hickeys all across his chest. Stiles was a writhing puddle on the bed. His heart was going a million miles a minute and his fingers were laced in Derek’s hair. Derek whined when he pulled on it and sucked at his neck even harder. He was definitely going to have a bruise there. Derek wriggled out of his ridiculously tight jeans and boxers, causing realization to strike Stiles: he was naked in a room making out with an equally naked Derek Hale. His dick was rubbing against Derek’s washboard abs and he ground up into them greedily. Despite the fact that the boy was already all starched open from before, Derek grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked his fingers up, sliding two into Stiles roughly. He almost whimpered as Derek added another before pulling out and slicking himself up.

Stiles threw his head back and let out a hundred moans. If he had thought the vibrator was big, it was literally nothing in comparison to what he was now experiencing. Derek groaned as he pushed in and settled himself to the hilt. He began to move and Stiles moved into him as much as he could, greedily taking Derek’s dick, like a rare delicacy. He knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast, he could already feel the orgasm coming. Derek began to thrust at a punishing rate. Stiles could hardly breathe. Derek was hitting his spot over and over and he could barely stand it. Derek’s brow furrowed as he grabbed Stile’s dick and started pumping it furiously. He came moments later with a cry, striping both their chests with come and clenching tightly around Derek’s dick. Derek pumped a few more times and came inside of him with a shudder. He collapsed on top of him in a sweaty heap, breathing heavily next to his ear. Stiles couldn’t move. He didn’t think he would move ever again.

After what felt like minutes, Derek pulled out and rolled over stiles. He got up and Stiles just lay there, waiting for somebody to jump out and say “Smile! You’re on Candid Camera!”, because let's be real, Derek Hale? This sort of thing just didn’t happen.

He was too exhausted to even open his eyes, so it was a surprise when Derek came back and started rubbing him down with a damp washcloth. After Stiles was cleaned up he chucked the wash cloth away and slumped back onto the bed, curling a protective arm around Stiles, snuggling his nose into the crook of Stile’s neck.

Stiles pulled the covers over the both of them, curled into Derek’s arms, and closed his eyes. For the first time, he wasn't going to wake up to the sad realization that no, Derek Hale still wasn't his. Instead, he drifted off to sleep in minutes, warped in a cocoon of warmth he never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey also hit me up at mdsmikkelsn.tumblr.com


End file.
